


Geralt Gets Some Much Needed Relaxation

by probablysmut1234



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Gay, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablysmut1234/pseuds/probablysmut1234
Summary: Geralt goes to investigate a village’s claims of a wolverine. But he gets much more than he thought.
Kudos: 1





	Geralt Gets Some Much Needed Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> I know next to nothing about The Witcher, so please forgive me. This is my first work and it’s really short but I might make it longer.

Geralt Of Rivia hauled himself over the edge of the cliff he had scaled. His skin was covered in dirt and his pants had split down the arse when he had overestimated their quality. He was investigating a villagers’ claim of a wolverine in the nearby forest. He stopped, closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Sensing the dark magic nearby he set off. 

After hours of hiking, shirtless and covered in a sheen of sweat he finally came upon the hut of the cursed monster. He could smell blood and a deeper, more earthly scent scent. 

As he entered the hut he looked around and saw that the hut, while fairly well built, had fallen into disarray from neglect. He was not surprised, after all wolverines were known to obey their primal instincts and lose their humanity. 

He found in a separate room a young man chained up. He was in his early twenties and has scruffy, brown hair. The man was completely naked and had signs of abuse and violence etched into his skin. By the putrid smell in the room Gerald figured the man had been here for a few weeks. He was unconscious but breathing deeply.

As Gerald bent over to inspect some of the pots in the main room, he felt something warm and wet press into his asshole and he sighed and leaned back...


End file.
